


All Will Be Well

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha shows up on Ivana's doorstep with a pair of children and completely drenched in water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Will Be Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a-s-k-nyorussia.

Ivana had just opened the door of her apartment. On the other side stood Agatha, a suitcase in each hand, and two children. The boy was wearing a polar bear backpack. The girl was hugging her precious baseball bat and autographed baseball.

“Agatha?”

“I-I didn’t know where else to go. Can we stay here?” The water was dripping off of them and onto a pool on the dirty carpeting of the hallway. Agatha’s hair was a mess and her shirt was only half tucked into the skirt.

Ivana took a step back and held the door open as an invitation. “My home is your home.”

The twins ran in as Agatha valiantly called after them to take their shoes off before they tracked water everywhere. They listened to her eventually.

“You should take a shower. Big sister always said that you should take a shower if you get caught in the rain so you don’t get sick.”

“Are you sure?” Agatha asked as she sat down her suitcases.

“Da.”

“Allison, you go first,” Agatha said to the little girl.

“But I don’t wanna. Make Mathew go first.”

“Mathew didn’t jump in every puddle,” Agatha’s expression softened. “I brought your Power Ranger pajamas. You can change into them after your shower.”

Allison took one look at the young woman’s face and then marched into the bathroom. Ivana quickly explained where everything was and then left the child. The door to the bathroom was left open a crack so that Agatha could hear. Agatha removed the night clothing and placed it just inside the door, sitting on a closed toilet seat. When Allison came out she was wearing clothing decorated with the Pink and Yellow Samurai Rangers.

“You go next, Matthew. Allison, come here.”

Matthew padded off to the bathroom with a hockey jersey of his favorite player. He was young and small enough that it went down to his knees. Allison came over to Agatha and sat down on a chair in front of her. Agatha began to brush out the girl’s short hair. Ivana was busy in the small kitchen. When Matthew came out of the shower he had his hair brushed as well.

“You are next,” Ivana said from the kitchen.

Agatha was quiet as she retrieved her own clothing and left for the bathroom. Ivana came out of the kitchen with two plates of pancakes and a big, childish smile on her face.

“Pancakes!” squealed two excited children as they rushed to the small table with two folding chairs.

“I hope you are both hungry. Eat lots,” Ivana said as she set a plate in front of each child.

The two grabbed the silverware that had been on the plates and began to dig into the pile of delicious fluffiness. Between the two children they managed to eat every single crumb. 

The water for the shower was still running.

“Do you two want to play a game?”

“What kind of game?” Mathew asked.

“The giant bear is going to get you,” Ivana made mock claws with her fingers and made a growling noise.

“Eep! Run!” Allison cried out, grabbing her brother’s hand.

Ivana chased the two around her apartment. She would get close to them and then would conveniently make a mistake that would allow them to escape from her. Then she would roar like a bear and start chasing them again. It was only after the two were exhausted that the bear finally caught them.

“You are now cubs,” Ivana stated in a simple and matter-of-fact tone.

“Rawr,” Matthew mimed.

“Grrrrr,” Allison replied.

“Where do bears live?” Ivana asked.

“Caves,” cried out two voices, slightly out of sync.

“Let’s go make a cave.”

Using some tape, string, rubber bands, and a blanket, Ivana made a little cave for the two little bears. She attached the blanket to the knobs on her bed’s headboard by tying it on with string. She tapped the side of the blanket to one wall and used a combination of string and tape to attach it to another. This put the bed inside the blanket cave. 

The two little bears eagerly crawled inside and within minutes they were asleep. Ivana turned to leave only to find herself face to face with Agatha. Ivana had not noticed the water being turned off.

“Let’s go into the living room, Agatha.”

Together the two crossed the floor and sat down on a hand me down sofa. A stack of books for Ivana’s classes sat next to it in a stack. Half completed homework was spread out along the cheap coffee table.

“What happened?” Ivana asked as she pulled Agatha closer to her.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore. The comments from my brothers, the disappointment in my mother, I had to get out of there.”

“Just because you are not in university doesn’t mean-“

“You don’t understand. I could have gone to university. It is… just…”

“Just what?”

“They’re my children.”

“What?”

“Allison and Mathew aren’t my little brother and sister. They are my kids.”

“That is not possible. You are too young to be a mother.”

Agatha looked away from Ivana. “I was fifteen. He was a cute boy from France that I met at a café. I liked him and he liked me.”

“I see now. Does he know?”

“No, he was only here on vacation. When I found out that I was pregnant he was already gone. We traded e-mail addresses, but I lost his right after getting it.”

Ivana gave a reassuring tightening of the hug. “So I will watch them in the morning while you work. My classes are in the afternoon. We might need to find a babysitter for an hour or so. All will be well.”

“Ivana…”

“Stay here, Agatha, all three of you.”

Those downturned lips reversed themselves. She pressed her head against Ivana’s shoulder. A few tears leaked out. She did not want Ivana to see her in such an unladylike state. When Agatha thought she could look her girlfriend in the eyes without crying she lifted her head up. They kissed.

“We are family together,” Ivana said.

“I’d like to meet your family.”

“We can do this. I have a big sister that was more like a mother. My little sister is about the same age as them.”

The two made plans about the future, how they would work things out and meeting Ivana’s family. Agatha drifted off to sleep first. Ivana just held her in her large arms. She sometimes idly rubbed the other woman’s arms or back. She was perfectly content to stay like this forever.

Ivana drifted off to sleep knowing that all would be well.


End file.
